The new Boy?
by Ai Sakamoto
Summary: A girl disquised as a boy goes to Ouran. There she meets the Host Club. Read the story if you want to see what happens. Language.


DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT FOR THE NEW STUDENT THAT ENROLLS TO OURAN ACADEMY!

_**Story **_

I was walking to school. I was bored. I am not a normal person. After my mom and dad died I have been a bad ass. I can fight really well. Most people don't know how to fight like me. I walked over to the office and got my schedule. I walked to my home room.1A. I walked in.

"Class we have a new student. Meet Mr. Hisoka Ishimoto. Respect him" The teacher said

Oh and another thing. I'm going to school as a boy. I was the only one not wearing the school uniform. I was wearing black jeans with a black t-shirt that said '_If you can read this shirt you're too close to me.'_ and under neath it says '_if you come any closer I will break your face'_ in white. I was also wearing a pair of black sneakers. My waist length black hair was in a braid. My blue eyes were cold to anyone who looked at me.

"Well go sit next to Mr. Fujioka." The teacher said

I didn't answer him. I sat down next to the girl who was wearing the boy's uniform. I put my headphones in my ears and tuned everyone out. Class started. I suddenly saw someone in front of me. It was the teacher. I took out my head phones and looked up at him.

"Mr. Ishimoto please keep your head phones out of your ears. You need to learn this. You are a stupid commoner." He said smirking

I got up and looked him in the eye with a glare that told him to shut up or I'll kill him.

"Go fuck your self first. Then I'll take my headphones out." I said

Everyone gasped

"Oh and by the way. You have no control over me. The day you do is the day hell freezes over and when pigs fly. When that day comes you will have control over me. So please on with the lesson and enjoy your life while you have it, because if you talk to me that way again, I promise it will be so _much _ shorter then it should be." I said while giving him a glare that promised it.

He slowly nodded and went back to the front of the room. I sat back down and put my headphones back in.

-TIMESKIP-

I walked around the school. It was lunch time. I walked up the stairs and went right. I saw an empty music room. I opened the door to see 6 men and one girl. The twins and the girl I recognize but the other boys I don't know.

"Welcome." They said

"Hikaru Karou do you know this young boy?" Specks asked

"Yeah he just transferred here today. He also told the teacher to something with him self. We hate that teacher. This is the first time anyone has ever told off that teacher. No one likes him." The twins said

"Yeah he was even scared." The girl said

"Are any of you Miskani Haninozuka?" I aasked

"Yeah that's me." The small one with the bunny said

"I want to spar with you." I said bluntly

"Uh are you sure? I mean Honey-senpai is strong." The girl said

"Thank you for your concern for me but I'll be fine." I said

"Okay. Let's take this in the kendo room." He said

I nodded. When we arrived at the kendo room we got in our stances. I was just standing there. He raced at me. I jumped over him and landed on my feat. I dodged every move he made at me. He was starting to get tired. I saw that and went harder at him. I paralyzed his arms and legs. He was lying on the ground. He was breathing deeply. I picked him up and brought him back to club room. He was sleeping. I handed him to the tall guy. Everyone's eyes were wide when they saw him.

"No one has ever beaten Honey-senpai." The twins said

"Don't worry he's just paralyzed he'll gain his feeling in an hour or so." I said while walking away

"Also don't provoke him. He's tired so he'll need rest." I said

"Did you use your full strength on him?" The tall guy asked

"No I only used a quarter of my strength. If I can beat him with using on a quarter of my strength then he needs more practice. If he wants I can teach him all I know. Then when he's done learning that then he'll almost be as strong as me." I said

"Why do you mean almost?" He asked

"What I mean is that he didn't go what I went through. He needs to go through what I went through. Then once he went through it he'll be as strong as me." I said

"What did you go through?" He asked

"Don't go through other people's past if you aren't ready for the conequences that'll come after wards. Just a warning." I said

He nodded.

"If I learn to trust you more then I'll tell you what I've been through. Until then no." I said

I left the club room and went home.

"Ah I forgot to ask why they have a girl in their club." I said to myself

-NEXTDAY-

I walked to the host club room. I opened the door and walked in. I saw the host club.

"I have a question. What club is this?" I asked

"Why this is the host club." The idiot said

"Well if this is a host club why is there a _girl_ in it?" I asked

"You know?" She asked

Yeah when I first saw you yesterday I knew.

"Well Haruhi has a debt to pay." specks said

"How much?" I asked

"8 million yen." he said

"I shall help then." I said

"Are you sure about this?" She asked

"Yeah. Besides I want to learn more about this club." I said


End file.
